No More Games
by Rouroken
Summary: Kenshin really wants to be with Kaoru. 'Hah! In my dreams' He's thinking. But don't dreams come true? You don't need to use drastic measures, it takes time. He doesn't even know how she feels about him but he's too busy drooling over her to think twice...
1. I don't want to be a rurouni anymore

Hi everyone! How have ya been? I'm writing yet another K/K fic, are you guys getting tired of them? I decided to take a different approach to this. I'm fed up with writing serious fics, so I'm writing one that's very fluffy but a rather strange fic. It won't seem strange right now, but you'll see. Yes, Kenshin and Kaoru are a couple...Hah, Kenshin wishes! REALLY wishes...that kind of fic; bazaar, freaky, and wrong. Yeah that about sums it up. I think this one, it's for all of you. I could have never gotten this far without you all, thank you! I'm still working on individual fics. I don't really know if this is really a fic someone would like to read, so tell my what you think, thank you! ^_^  
  
Kenshin tossed and turned in bed. Sleep just wasn't his priority right now. To him, living in the Kamiya Dojo seemed unreal. After ten whole years of wandering, he finally found a place where people actually and truly cared for him. He especially had strong and special feelings for the girl, Kaoru, that welcomed him here in the first place. She wasn't the only one who cared about him, there was Sano and Yahiko but they too were taken in by this girl. But he knew his feelings for her weren't innocent. They went against everything that made him a rurouni.  
  
'God I want her...' he would think as he pictured how beautiful Kaoru was. He sighed sadly. 'But it seems so impossible. She's so innocent...' He remembered how she smiled at him all the time. It seemed like every time she did that, it cleansed him. 'She's so cute...oro? Where did THAT come from?!' He blushed at the thought, but he couldn't deny it. 'She...I have to admit, she's very cute when she smiles...especially if that smile is directed to me...' He thought about all the times they had together, when they first met, how she had allowed him to stay here. He remembered how mad she had gotten when he burst into the bathroom, thinking she was committing suicide. His eyes went dreamy, 'I still remember how beautiful she looked when I saw her...' he suddenly felt something wet... drool.  
  
'Oro?! I have to stop thinking about these things! I shouldn't desire her like this!' He clenched his hand into a fist. 'But...I can't deny my feelings. I...I want to be with her so badly!' Once again, he sighed. 'I never thought I could fall so deeply in love with someone. I mean, even Tomoe, was I really and truly in love with her? That was a forced marriage.' He felt tense thinking about her again. 'I still feel bad about what happened with her...would I still---no, I had already decided to put that behind me. Tomoe was in the past. There's nothing I can do about that now.' He wanted to mentally slap himself. 'That was in my past. Kaoru even told me that she didn't care about it.' He did some serious thinking for a moment or two. 'I don't have to anymore, I will stop dwelling on my past. I don't want to be a rurouni anymore.' With that thought, he fell asleep; you could guess what he dreamed about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kenshin? Oi, Kenshin!" Kenshin woke up with a jolt. 'Oro? Shoot, I slept in. That must be Yahiko at the door, probably hungry.' "Coming Yahiko, just give me a minute and I'll start breakfast."  
  
"No need Kenshin," he said through the closed door. "I just wanted to tell you breakfast is ready, that's all." And he left. Kenshin was surprised. 'Someone cooked already?' [Yes everyone, Kaoru can cook here ^_^]  
  
He dressed up into the usual pink gi and white hakama he always wore and somewhat fixed his hair before tying it in a ponytail again. Then he went out and headed into the kitchen. Sure enough, breakfast was already made and the table was set too.  
  
"Ohayou Kenshin," Kaoru said emerging from the kitchen. "Hungry?" Kenshin smiled back stupidly. "Ohayou, did you do this Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Hai, I thought you needed a break so I cooked this time. You don't mind do you?" Kenshin shook his head. "Iie, of course not. You didn't have to do this, I could've cooked breakfast."  
  
"Come on Kenshin, for once can you just take a break and stop working so much? You'll tire yourself out!" Kaoru reasoned crossing her arms. Kenshin smiled at her sweetly. 'Always worrying about me...' Kaoru noticed the way he was looking at her and felt herself turning pink. "Ano, is something on my face Kenshin?" she asked hoping he would buy it and stop looking at her. It was embarrassing. Kenshin eventually realized what he was doing and snapped out of his trance. 'Oh no, she caught me!'  
  
"Gomen, gomen. Ano, where is Sano and Yahiko?" he asked trying to change the subject. "Oh them? Sano said he had promised to help Megumi at the clinic and Yahiko went to the Akabeko."  
  
"I bet he wanted to see Tsubame ne?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru laughed. "I couldn't agree more with you. I'd say those too are getting pretty close ne?"  
  
"Hai, I think so too," he replied happy that Kaoru didn't ask about what he had just done. "Does that mean it's just you and me then?" Kaoru smiled sheepishly. "I guess so." 'Oro...Kaoru and me...alone?'  
  
"What's the matter Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "You look like you're going to be sick." Again, Kenshin snapped out of his demeanor. "Bezuni, let's eat now." Kaoru studied him but didn't push the matter. "Hai, let's eat."  
  
After dinner Kenshin and Kaoru washed the dishes and put them away. At the sink he couldn't help but scoot closer and closer to her, but she caught on to that. "Nee, Kenshin, what are you doing?" she asked eyeing him from the side. 'Oro! What AM I doing?' "S-Suman!" he said quickly moving a decent distance away, but not too far. 'What's with him this morning?' Kaoru thought as she watched him from the corner of her eyes which were hidden beneath her bangs so he wouldn't see. 'He's acting strangely.' She also noticed that he glanced at her every now and then. 'I really wish he wouldn't do that. It makes me feel uneasy. Demo, why do I like it?'  
  
"I have a bath running, do you want to use it first?" Kaoru offered when they headed outside. "Iie, it's fine Kaoru-dono. You use it first, I'll go in after you," Kenshin said like he usually did. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep my composure. I have to stop this, I already decided I would start making my feelings known. I'll just start out slowly, I mustn't rush her.'  
  
"Just use it Kenshin," Kaoru argued pushing him in. "Really now, can't you ever just think about yourself once in a while?"  
  
"Hai hai," Kenshin answered back not resisting. He was in dreamland again.  
  
"Is the water warm enough in there?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin poked his head out the window. "Aa, the water is perfect. Arigatou Kaoru-dono." 'It would be nice to finally drop the '-dono' that I always attached to her name. I'll do that eventually.'  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked drying her hands on the apron she wore. Kenshin thought for a moment. 'I hope she doesn't dismantle me for this.' "Um, can you come in here for a minute?" Kaoru gaped at him. "What?"  
  
"Just to wash my back, that's all. Please...Kaoru?" Her eyes widened. 'Did he just call me Kaoru?!' "I can't do that! That's indecent, only people who are married do that!" she reasoned blushing furiously. "Funny, I never had my back washed when I was married," he said resting his chin on the window sill. "Come on, just for a few minutes. Then I can wash your back if you like."  
  
"M-My back? No! J-Just take your bath already okay, what has gotten into you???" 'I can't give up, not now!' Kenshin thought. A grin crept over his face. 'This just might work.'  
  
"Naze?" he uttered. "I'll be holding my breath under water until you get yourself in here." With that, the blinds closed and no other sound was heard. "K-Kenshin!" Kaoru panicked. 'What the hell is up with him today?! This isn't the usual way he acts at all!' She was getting worried. 'Is he really holding his breath in there?' There was no way for her to open the blinds from the outside so she had no other option.  
  
'I'm gonna have to go in. I'm going to kill him if he tries anything on me!' "Alright alright I'm coming!" Kaoru grumbled walking to the closed door. Kenshin lifted his head from the water hearing what she said. 'It really worked.' Suddenly he heard a loud 'conk'.  
  
"OWOWOW!!!!" Kaoru screamed. Kenshin jerked up hearing her cry. 'OH no! What happened?!' "KAORU?!" he cried frantically. "What's wrong, are you alright?!" But she didn't answer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun dun dun!!!!! *Cough* Ahem, sorry ^^; You see what I mean? Weird ne? I told you, Kenshin is really wanting it this time. I know it's strange that's why I thought it sucked. -_-o Tell me what you think ne? I'll continue if you like it. Thank you everyone! Ja for now! ^_^ 


	2. This is your fault!

Hello everyone! Wow, I wasn't expecting to have any reviews so soon, you really surprised me ^_^. Thank you so much, you guys rock!!! I have to tell you, this chapter is horribly short, I was grounded and remember, I get up late at night to work on these so please be patient. I'm sorry I got grounded, it couldn't be helped.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Kaoru?! Kaoru!" Kenshin called out. Still no answer. Kenshin panicked. 'What happened?!' He peeked out the window to see Kaoru lying flat on her back. He flew out of the tub and dried himself as fast as he could and put his clothes back on even though his hair was still damp. "Kaoru I'm coming!" he yelled flinging the door open. But he opened it smack in Kaoru's face. "Whaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" she screamed face-vaulting again and lying on the ground swirly-eyed. Yahiko was standing there shaking his head at her. "I saw her trying to open the door while you were in there so I bonked on the head with my bokken," he said resting over his shoulder. "Since when did she become a pervert?" Kenshin sweat-dropped. 'This is a big misunderstanding. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
"Ano, Yahiko, you have the whole concept wrong, I...uh...I asked her to come in."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Mou, Kenshin! This is all your fault!" Kaoru grumbled when they came out of Genzai's clinic. She had a bandage over her head. "If you hadn't been so bad this wouldn't have happened!" Kenshin had to explain what was going on to Yahiko and he seemed repulsed by the idea.  
  
"Ahahahaha, sumanai. I was just kidding. Demo...it would have been nice if you joined me." She stopped and stared at him. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She blushed a little bit. 'When did this happen? He used to be so reserved but...now he's acting so openly.' "Nee, we should head home it's pretty late."  
  
"Okay," Kenshin said.  
  
When they got home Kaoru went to the kitchen. "I'm going to cook dinner alright?" Kenshin came after her. "No I can-"  
  
"Kenshin, come on!"  
  
"At least let me help you," he reasoned. Kaoru crossed her arms and thought for a moment. "Alright." They worked side by side. Kenshin cut the vegetables for the stew while Kaoru boiled them in a pot of hot water. 'We're alone...maybe I should tell her...' he looked over at Kaoru who was watching the steaming pot. 'She's so beautiful...' he was intent on looking at her that he wasn't watching where he set the knife until he felt a sudden sting. "Ow," he uttered blowing on the cut. "Kenshin? You're hurt," she cried looking at his finger. "It's just a small cut, nothing serious," he said giving her his rurouni smile. It made her heart melt.  
  
"Still we should get that wound cleaned, here come with me, I have some bandages in my room." She took his hand and lead him out of the kitchen. 'Her hand is so warm...'  
  
"Hold on, this might sting a little bit," Kaoru warned when she applied the cleaning alcohol on his wound. Kenshin bit back the pain. "There, all finished," Kaoru said tying the knot on the bandage. Kenshin looked her in the eyes and gave her a gentle smile. "Arigatou, Kaoru." That smile just about melted her heart. 'Since when did he decide to stop using the '-dono' he always attached to my name? I kinda like though.'  
  
"Come on, we'd better head back before the kitchen boils over," Kaoru laughed and went on ahead of him. Kenshin just stood there like a statue. "Kenshin, come on!" Kaoru yelled this time.  
  
"Oro?! Aa, coming Kaoru!"  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Why are you spacing out so much Kenshin?" Kaoru asked when they set the table. Kenshin wavered. "E-eto...I..." he started. 'How in the world am I supposed to put this?'  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "Ano, you're doing it again."  
  
"Nani? Oh, s-suman Kaoru-dono," he uttered his face flushed. 'He's using the '-dono again.' Kaoru thought. 'Damn I let the '-dono' thing slip again. Breaking that habit is going to be harder than I thought.'  
  
"Well, the reason I keep acting so funny is because...well I have something I had been wanting to tell you for quite some time now," he finally said. 'I hope I don't stumble on my words.'  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. For some reason her heart beat wildly as she waited for the answer. 'What am I so nervous about all of a sudden?'  
  
"I-I just wanted to say...to say that I l-"  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Kenshin face vaulted "Oro!"  
  
"Oh Sano, Yahiko you're just in time for supper. You two hungry?" Kaoru asked the two boys.  
  
"Are we ever!!!" they both said. "Sano here got us lost again," Yahiko mumbled elbowing him, causing him to glare. "You'd think after all this time he'd know his way around." Sano bonked him over the head. "Oi, knock it off squirt!"  
  
"I'm not a squirt!"  
  
"Maa maa, there's no need to argue now. Why don't you two just go change and then come back here so we can eat ne?" Kenshin suggested trying to calm the enraged pair. They shot each other one final death glare before separating.  
  
"Loser..."  
  
"Jerk..."  
  
They both turned around.  
  
"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"  
  
****************************************  
  
After dinner Kenshin was getting ready for bed. He did his normal tour around the dojo to make sure everything was locked and then went over to Kaoru's room. He always checked on her to make sure she was safe as ironic as that sounds. But this time when he checked, the room was empty.  
  
"Kaoru?" he asked. No answer. He became worried. 'Where is she? Why isn't she in her room?' he began anxiously looking, retracing his steps. He found her sitting on the porch in her sleeping yukata, and her hair down. It shined in the moonlight. 'Kaoru...'  
  
"Oh Kenshin," Kaoru said seeing him. "I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"I was looking for you," Kenshin said leaning against the door. Kaoru was puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"I didn't see you in your room so I thought I should go look for you," he replied staring at the sky as well. Kaoru turned her gaze back outside too. "Gomen, I didn't mean to worry you if that was the case," she said softly. Kenshin shook his head. "Iie, it's alright." A chilly wind began to blow. "It's getting cold," Kenshin said securing his sleeping robe a little tighter. Kaoru noticed. "Come Kenshin, sit next to me."  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin uttered blushing. "What's the matter?" Kaoru asked curiously. "If you don't want to that's fine." She sounded a little hurt.  
  
"No, it's not that. Demo, is it alright with you?"  
  
"Why do you think I asked?" Kaoru giggled, toying with his head. Kenshin felt stupid. "Come on Kenshin, it's alright. It'll be warmer then standing there alone." Kenshin decided he would and settled himself next to her. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. She was just gazing at the stars. Their light caused her sapphire eyes to sparkle and shine much like a star itself. 'Kirei...'  
  
"I've always liked to sit here and watch the stars. My father and I used to do this every night back when I was little. We would sit together just like this, enjoying each other's company." Kenshin could see sadness in her eyes. He wanted to embrace her, but didn't dare. "But when he left I always had to come out here and watch them alone."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kenshin said looking at her sympathetically. Kaoru smiled and shook her head lightly. "Don't be Kenshin, in fact I want to thank you."  
  
"Huh? For what?" he asked perplexed. Kaoru moved a little closer to him, which made him turn a light pink. "Ever since you came, you've healed the wounds I had when I lost my father and when I lost Keisuke."  
  
"Keisuke, your fiancé?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru nodded. "Now I have someone special to see this with, for once I'm actually happy; I'm not alone anymore. For that I want to thank you, you have no idea how happy you've made me." What she said made Kenshin smile. For the first time ever, he was truly happy. "You don't know how happy you've made me Kaoru..." he said softly turning her head with his hand so she was looking him in the eyes. "Ken-" He cut her off by pressing his lips over hers, kissing her passionately. Kaoru, taken by surprise, fell over and was sandwiched between him and the ground. They stayed that way for a few moments before they broke apart. They needed air.  
  
"Kenshin I-"  
  
"Shhh," he whispered when they sat up. He wrapped both arms fully around her and hugged her tightly, pressing her as close to him as he could. "I love you, Kaoru...so much..." Kaoru smiled and tears collected at the brim of her eyes. "I love you too Kenshin..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ack! I ruined another one!!! Oh well, I told you this was going to be bazaar. It just...well, whatever. Thank you for reading, you guys are the best. Waterflash, um, since I can't talk to you at the moment, there may be a way you can talk to me, I just got a new AOL account ^_^ I miss you! Everyone thank you for reading and R/R if you can! 


End file.
